Liars
by aquaducks
Summary: I know a lot of liars. [This is told from Clementine's perspective, and has spoilers up to s2e5]


**[A/N: I actually wrote this before season 3 came out (which is why it only has events up to s2e5) anyways I was looking through my stories and was like "hm this one isn't too bad, why not upload it" so here, I hope y'all enjoy ;_; (also forgive me I've forgotten where the prompt came from)]**

* * *

Prompt: A suburban house division is infested with zombies. Write a story either explaining how this came to be or how the infestation is dealt with.. Or both.

* * *

I know a lot of liars.

First, there's my babysitter, Sandra.

That week, the walkers were first reported on the news on Monday. Sandra told me then that it was probably just some "dumb teenagers playing a prank", but I wasn't so sure anymore, because she got bitten by one the next morning. Sandra told me not to worry about her, and that she would be okay, but she was getting sicker and sicker, and I didn't know what to do.

The next day, Sandra finally turned into a walker, and tried to eat me. She cornered me, but luckily, I was right by a desk with some pencils on it. I grabbed a few and scraped her cheek, which caught her off guard. I pushed her away and then ran outside to my treehouse and stayed there, until one day, I was found by someone else, Lee Everett.

The second liar was Ben Paul.

When we got ambushed by some bandits, he told us he didn't know who they were, but he did. It was because of him that they came! The bandits caused my friends Duck, Carley, and Katjaa's deaths, and my other friend, Lily, to be kicked out of our group.

The third liar was that stranger.

I never caught his name.

Honestly, I don't know why I even trusted him in the first place. My parents always told me never to talk to strangers.

Speaking of my parents, he told me that he knew where they were, and that they were with him. I kept our conversations secret from my group. Of course, Lee eventually found out, and he told the rest of the group.

One day, I ran away to meet the stranger at the hotel my parents were staying at. I don't know why I did. I guess I thought he really had my parents with him, and that he was telling the truth. I was a dumb 9 year old.

Once I got there, I asked for my parents, but he just ignored my question, and told me that we would make a great family. At that point I realized probably didn't actually have my parents with him, and I tried to escape, but he caught me and locked me inside a closet. Eventually Lee rescued me.

The fourth liar was this woman named Bonnie..

She asked my friend, Walter, if he could spare any food for her and her family, which, for the record, did not exist. She took the crates of food Walter gave her and then left.

I thought that would be the last I'd see of her, but I was so wrong.

She came back with a bunch of men who kidnapped my group and I. They didn't kidnap my friend Alvin and Walter, though, for they had been murdered by Bonnie's leader, Carver.

Speaking of Carver, the fifth and final liar was Jane, whom I met at Carver's camp.

She too was a prisoner there. She helped my group escape the camp, and then she joined us.

A few days later, Alvin's pregnant wife, Rebecca, had her baby., whom she named Alvin Jr., A.J. for short.

A few more days later, after Rebecca and most of the rest of my group had died due to a series of mishaps, Jane, another one of my friends, Kenny, A.J., and I were on the way to a survivor camp Kenny had heard about.

He and Jane got in a fight and got separated from each other. It took a while, but I eventually found Jane and A.J. Or so I thought. She told me that A.J. had died out in the harsh winter weather..

Later, Kenny found us, and Jane told him that A.J. was dead. This caused them to start fighting again, but this time it was physical.

I tried to stop them, but they kept telling me to stay away. Eventually I broke it up, but it came with a cost: I had to kill Jane.

After I killed Jane, I heard a baby crying, not far from where I was standing. I ran towards the noise, and there was A.J., inside a car, freezing to death.

I should've known Jane was lying from the start. She deliberately left A.J. out in the cold just so she could have Kenny fight her, and prove to me that she thought he was dangerous.

I should've known that everyone I listed here was lying. It was obvious from the start that they were lying. Those "dumb teenagers" looked way too real to be just kids in a costume, Ben started acting suspicious after the ambush, Bonnie was way too nice, and Jane never liked Kenny.

What liars.


End file.
